Реплики Вольфганга
thumb|186pxВольфганг — силач, чья манера речи отлично отражает его умственное развитие. 'Вольфганг' 'Инструменты' Топор - "Рубить!" ("Chop!") Элитный топор - "Весьма элегантный топор." ("That's one fancy axe.") Лопата - "Ложка для земли!" ("Dirt Spoon!") Королевская лопата - "Не терпится начать рыть ямы." ("I can't wait to dig holes.") Кирка - "Тюк!" ("Pick!") Роскошная кирка - "Эй, а разве золото не мягкое?" ("Hey,isn't gold really soft?") Бритва - "Моя кожа слишком прочна для волос!" ("My skin is too strong for hairs!") Бритва (нельзя побрить) - "Это нельзя побрить." ("That cannot be shaved.") Бритва (ничего не осталось) - "Я не могу его побрить пока нет волос." ("I cannot shave when there are no hairs.") Бритва (бритье не спящего биффало) - "Подожду пока он не будет смотреть." ("I will wait until he is not looking.") Молот - "Нужен серп!" ("Needs sickle!") Вилы - "Напоминают мне о детстве." ("Reminds me of childhood.") 'Освещение' Костер и кострище Костер и кострище (постройка завершена) - "Прощайте, тёмные времена!" ("Good bye dark times!") Костер и кострище (огромное пламя) - "Слишком много огня!" ("Is too much fire!") Костер и кострище (среднее пламя) - "Хороший огонь!" ("Is good fire!") Костер и кострище (маленькое пламя) - "Огонь слишком слаб." ("The fire is not hot enough.") Костер и кострище (потухает) - "Тьма наступает!" ("The darkness is coming!") Костер и кострище (потух) - "Ой-ёй. Он потух." ("Uh oh. It turned off.") Шахтерская каска - "Это освободит мои руки." ("This will keep my hands free.") Тыквенный фонарь - "Жуткий!" ("Spooky!") Факел - "Я атакую ночь с помощью горящей палки." ("I attack night with fire stick.") 'Выживание' Рюкзак- "Он для того, чтобы положить мои вещи внутрь." ("It's for me to put my stuff in.") Ловушка для птиц- "Я поймаю птицу!" ("I will catch bird!") Сачек- "Ловить жуков." ("Catch bugs.") Удочка- "Крючок, леска и палка!" ("Hook,line and stick!") Спальник- "Тихий час!" ("Nap time!") Палатка- "Время богатырского сна." ("It is time for a mighty nap.") Ловушка- "Ни одна ловушка не удержит меня!" ("No trap can hold me!") 'Еда' Казан Казан- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного вида слюнки текут") Казан (еда приготовтся не скоро)- "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет некоторое время.") Казан (еда будет скоро готова)- "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") Казан (еда готова)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat." ("Мммм! Можно есть.") Грядки Грядки - "I will grow mighty crops here!" (У меня тут будет богатырский урожай!) Грядки (овощи растут)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" (Растите, маленькие друзья! Растите!) Грядки (нужно удобрить)- "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." (Для роста посевов нужна грязь погрязнее.) Холодильник - "Box what makes cold!" (Коробка, из которой идёт холод!) 'Наука' Научная машина - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." ("Я не уверен, что я силён в ... науке.") Алхимический двигатель - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." ("Я не уверен, что я силён в ... науке.") Теневой манипулятор - "What has Wolfgang done?" ("Что же Вольфганг натворил?") Зимометр - "Cold go up! Red go down!" ("Холод вверх! Красное вниз!") Дождиметр - "Splish! Splash!" ("Плюх! Плих!") Порох - "Boom pepper!" ("Бум-перчик!") Громоотвод - "Is wire in sky!" ("Это провод в небо!") Громоотвод (заряженный)- "Ooooh, sparks!" ("Оооо, искры!") 'Самозащита' Копье- "It gave me a sliver." (Я им порезался) Бумеранг- "Это предмет!" ("It's a thing!") Усыпляющий дротик- "Главное - не вдыхать." ("Just don't breathe in.") Огненый дротик- "Осторожно, Вольфганг." ("Careful, Wolfgang.") Футбольный шлем- "Я не люблю спортивные игры." ("I don't like sports.") Деревянная броня- "Крепкий, почти как мой живот!" ("Is almost strong as belly!") Пчелиная мина- "It buzzlez when I shake it." Зубастая ловушка- "It bites bottoms from below!" (Она снизу кусает за пятки) 'Конструкции' Улей Улей - "Bees!" ("Пчееелы!") Улей (немного мёда)- "Is ready for harvest!" ("Пора собирать!") Улей (полон мёда)- "Is ready for harvest!" ("Пора собирать!") Клетка Клетка - "Is home for my birdies." (Домик для моих птичек) Клетка (занята)- "Hello birdie!" (Привет, птичка!) Клетка (птица спит)- "I should be quiet!" (Не буду шуметь!) Свинной дом Свинной дом - "The door is too small for me." ("Эта дверь слишком мала для меня") Свинной дом (занят, свет выключен)- "Where did he go?" (Куда он ушёл?) Свинной дом (занят, свет включен)- "Hey! come out here, pig man!" (Эй! Выходи, свинолюд!) Стены Травяная стена (в инвентаре) - "Scratchy straws!" (Царапучее сено) Травяная стена (установлена) - "Wall is made of grass!" (Стенка из травы!) Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Pokey sticks!" Деревянная стена (установлена) - "Hello, pointy sticks!"(Привет, острые палочки!) Каменная стена (инвентарь) - "Piles of rocks!"(Кучка камней!) Каменная стена (установлена)- "Wall is strong like me!" (Крепкая стенка, как я сам!) Сундук - "I put my stuff in there!"(Я могу положить свои вещи сюда!) Паркет - "These are floorboards."(Это половые доски) Брусчатка - "Hastily cobbled stones."(Наспех положенные камни) 'Материалы' Веревка- "Strong! Like me!" ("Крепкая! Как я!") Доска- "I break lot to make board!" ("Я много ломал чтобы сделать доску!") Каменный блок- "I crush rock to make brick!" ("Я разбил камень чтобы сделать кирпич!") Папирус - "Is like paper" ("Как бумага.") Purple Gem- "Is prettier" ("Красивый") 'Магия' Мясное чучело - "I'm not going to die." ("Я не собираюсь умирать.") Флейта Пана - "I can play folk song." ("Я могу сыграть народную песенку.") Амулет - "Is very pretty." ("Он очень красивый.") Кошмарное топливо - "Scary stuff." ("Страшная вещь.") Огонь ночи - "Is strange glow." ("Странное свечение.") Броня ночи - "Is like wearing scary little rag!" ("Как будто носишь страшные маленькие лохмотья") Меч тьмы- "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" ("Он настоящий? Не настоящий? Он острый!") 'Одежда' Соломенная шляпа - "Is good hat!"(Хорошая шляпа) Шляпа бифало - "Is good hat!" Шляпа пчеловода - "This should keep me protected."(Это должно сохранить меня защищенным) Шляпа с перьями - "I AM A BIRD!"(Я - ПТИЦА!) Зимняя шапка - "It make ears happy in cold!" (В холод ушки радуются!) Цилиндр - "Is good hat!" ("Хорошая шляпа!") Dapper Vest - "It's a...thing." ("Это.. вещь.") Breezy Vest - "Is warm and fuzzy nose." (Тёплый и мягкий нос) Puffy Vest- "I'm real cozy in this nose." (Этот нос удобный-удобный) Куст-шляпа- "I am so sneaky!" (Я такой незаметный!) Венок - "Is so pretty!"(Он такой красивый!) 'Природа - Растения' Ель Ель - "Hello, tree!" (Привет, дерево!) Ель (срублена)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" (Ха! Я сильнее!) Ель (горит)- "I broke it."(Я сломал её) Ель (сгорела)- "Is small and broken now."(Она маленькая и сломаная) Полено - "Is thick like my arm." (Толстое, как моя рука) Полено (горит)- "Is thick like my arm." (Толстое, как моя рука) Уголь - "Is like holding tiny dead tree."(Похоже на крохотное мертвое дерево) Шишка - "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!"(Я могу сокрушить это семечко дерева своими руками!) Шишка (посажена)- " It will be tree soon."(Она скоро станет деревом.) Шипастое дерево. Шипастое дерево - "Is spikey."(Оно колючее) Шипастое дерево (срубленно) - "I chopped the spikes off!"(Я обрубил колючки!) Шипастое дерево (горит) - "I burn the spikes off!" (Я сжигаю колючки!) Шипастое дерево (сгорело) - "Is spikey and black now"(Острое и черное.) Узловатая ель Узловатая ель - "Cheer up, tree! (Веселее, дерево!) Деревце Деревце - "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" (Жалкое деревце! Я сильнее тебя!) Деревце (обобрано)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" Деревце (горит)- "Oops." Деревце (взято)- "He is cold and lonely."(Оно холодное и одинокое) Ветки - "Puny twigs! I can break them!" Трава Трава - "Is grass." ("Это трава") Трава (в инвентаре)- "I have defeated the grass!"(Я победил траву!) Трава (засохла)- "It needs poop."(Ему нужен навоз) Трава (горит)- "Not good!" ("Не хорошо!") Grass Tuft- "He is cold and lonely." Cut Grass- "I made a pile of grass."(Я сделал кучку травы) Ягодный куст Ягодный куст- "Is full of food-balls!"(Полные еды шарики!) Ягодный куст (ягоды собраны)- "Eating part is gone."(Съедобная часть закончилась) Ягодный куст (засох)- "I need to poop on it."(Я должен удобрить его) Ягодный куст (в инвентаре)- "He is cold and lonely." Камыш Камыш - "Is watery grass." Камыш (picked)- "I have beaten the reeds!"(Я победил камыш!) Камыш (burning)-."Not good!" Срезаный камыш- "I made a clump of reeds." Растение Растение - "Leafy!" Растение (growing)- "Is still growing."(Все еще растет) Растение (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now."(Ммм. Вкусный) Болотное растение - "Is plant."(Это растение) Колючий куст - "Is thorny."(Он шипастый) Цветы- "They are very pretty."(Они очень красивые.) 'Природа - Объекты' Улей Улей - "Oh, beehive!" ("Ох, улей!") Соты - "Bee used to live inside." ("В них живут пчелы") Валун Валун - "Is rock. What you not get?" ("Это камень. Чего непонятного?") Камень - "Is hard! Like me!" ("Он крепок! Как я!"") Кремень - "Is rock, but pointy-er." ("Это камень, но заостреннее.") Самородок - "Money is for tiny men!" ("Деньги для маленьких людей!") Могилы Надгробие (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." ("Здесь написано молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") Надгробие (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") Надгробие (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" ("Эй, это же моё имя!") Надгробие (4)- "This headstone is blank." ("Это надгробие пусто.") Могила - "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" ("Страшно! Там наверное полно костей!") Могила (раскопана)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." ("Простите, мертвые люди.") След Коалослона Подозрительная кучка грязи - "Dirty dirt." ("Грязная грязь.") След животного - "Animal went this way." ("Животное пошло в ту сторону.") Портал Максвелла Странная платформа- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" ("Странный булыжник. Должен ли я на него сесть?") Странная платформа (частично собрана)- "Is coming together now." ("Собирается воедино.") Странная платформа (полностью собрана)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" ("Я не боюсь того, что находится за его пределами!") Странное кольцо- "I will bend into perfect circle!" ("Я согну его в идеальный круг!") Странный рычаг- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" ("Гнутая штуковина сделана из металла!") Странная коробка- "Has little lever." ("Имеет маленький рычаг.") Странная картофелина- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" ("Ха-ха! Ха-ха! Какой уродливый картофель!") Червоточина Червоточина (закрыта)- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." ("Словно мягкая подушка, растущая на земле.") Червоточина (открыта)- "It can not harm this man!" ("Она не сможет навредить этому человеку!") Пруд- "Is all wet." ("Весь мокрый.") Кокон- "The bugs are hiding in there." ("Жуки прячутся там") Паучьи яйца- "Nasty spider eggs." ("Противные паучьи яйца.") Кроличья нора- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" ("Ты не сможешь прятаться вечно, прыгающее мясо!") Головы Голова свиньи - "Why Long Face?" ("Почему лицо вытянуто?") Голова мэрма - "What a handsome devil!" ("какой красивый дьявол!") 'Мобы - Монстры' Гончие Гончая - "Woof!" (Гав!) Красная гончая - "Bark!" (Гав!) Синяя гончая- "Bow wow!" (Ав-ав!) Зуб гончей - "It's a...thing." ("Это... штука.") Рубин- "Pretty rock." ("Красивый камень") Сапфир- "Pretty rock." ("Красивый камень") Пауки Паук - "He has scary face!" ("У него страшное лицо!") Паук (спит) - "Walk quietly and he might not see me." ("Пройду тихо, может он меня не увидит.") Паук (мертв)- "Is made of sticky goo!" ("Он сделан из липкой жижи!") Паук воин - "This one is extra scary." ("Этот особенно страшен.") Паук воин (спит) - "I think not smart to poke it." ("Думаю, не умно беспокоить его.") Паук воин (мертв) - "Not scary now!" ("Не страшный теперь.") Паутина - "Is too fancy." ("Очень причудливо.") Krampus Крампус - "Страшный человек-козел! Беги!" ("Scary goat man! Run!") Мешок крампуса - "У меня есть мешок человека-козла." ("I have goat man's sack.") Щупальце Щупальце - "That looks dangerous" ("Выглядит опасно.") Шип Щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." ("Острый и склизский.") Точка щупальца - "Yuck! Slimy!" ("Фу! Склизко!") Свиноборотень - "Angry piggie!" ("Свирепая хрюшка!") Привидение - "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" ("Ааааааааааааа!") Заводной конь. Заводной конь - "Конский конь!" ("Horsey Horse!") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Бифало Бифало- "Is hair-cow thing!" ("Мохнатая корова!") Бифало (following)- "Hair-cow is follow me!" ("Мохнатая корова преследует меня!") Бифало (sleeping)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." ("Мохнатая корова спит.") Бифало (shaved)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." ("Мохнатая корова без шерсти.") Шерсть бифало- "I make clothes of hair-cow." ("Я получил одежду мохнатой коровы.") Рог бифало- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." ("Звучит словно там поле бифало.") Детеныш бифало- "Baby hair-cow!" ("Детёныш мохнатой коровы!") Пчелы Пчела- "Is fat and angry looking." ("Толстая и разгневанная на вид.") Пчела (в инвентаре)- "Is safely in my pocket."("Безобидна в моём кармане.") Пчела-убийца - "Angry bee!" ("Разгневанная пчела!") Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) - "My angry bee!" ("Моя разгневанная пчела!") Жало- "Is sharp like skewer!" ("Острая, как шампур!") Свинья Свинья- "Hello pig. How are you?" ("Привет свинья. Как дела?") Свинья (союзник)- "Is friend now!" ("Теперь друг!") Свинья (мертва)- "No! The pig is dead!" ("Нет! Свинья умерла"!) Свинная кожа- "It still has the tail on it." ("Всё еще с хвостиком.") Лягушка Лягушка- "Hey little froggy, froggy." ("Эй, маленькая лягушечка, лягушечка.") Лягушка (sleeping)- "Is asleep." ("Спит.") Лягушка (dead)- "Is delicacy in my country." ("Это деликатес в моей стране.") Коалослон- "Nose meat!" ("Носатое мясо!") 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' Бабочка Бабочка- "Is pretty flutterby!" ("Прелестная бабочка!") Бабочка (пойманная)- "My pet!" (Мой питомец!) Птицы Ворона - "I do not like birds." ("Мне не нравятся птицы.") Ворона (в инвентаре)- "He is squaky." ("Он крикливый.") Гагатовое перо - "A crow feather." ("Воронье перо.") Красная птица- "Does that mean spring is coming?" ("Означает ли это, что весна приближается?") Красная птица (в инвентаре)- "He likes my pocket." ("Ей нравится мой карман.") Перо красной птицы- "A redbird feather." ("Перо красной птицы.") Индюк- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" ("Глупая птица! Держись подальше от моих ягод!") Снегирь- "Life in frozen wastes" ("Жизнь на ледяных пустошах") Лазурное перо- "A snowbird feather" ("Перо снегиря") Честер Глаз на косточке- "It is eye bone. Eye bone connect to face bone." ("Это глаз на косточке. Глазная кость присоединена к лицевой кости.") Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт)- "It sleeps now." ("Сейчас спит.") Ashes of Eye Bone- " Честер- "Strange box with legs." ("Страная коробка с ножками.") Кролик Кролик- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" ("Крохотный кролик! Прячется от меня!") Кролик (в инвентаре)- "He is my friend." ("Он мой друг.") Светлячки Светлячки- "Sparkly!" ("Сияюще!") Светлячки (пойманные)- "My pocket is sparkles!" ("Мой карман сияет!") Мандрагора Мандрагора- "Is strange plant." ("Странное растение") Мандрагора (следует)- "Little plant man friend!" ("Маленький человеко-растенистый друг!") Мандрагора (мертва)- "Little plant man is died!" ("Маленький человек-растение умер!") Мандрагора (приготовлена)- "Poor little guy." ("Бедный малыш.") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Высокая птица Высокая птица- "Is tallest bird!" ("Самая высокая птица!") Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто)- "The nest is empty." ("В гнезде пусто.") Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом)- "That's quite an egg!" ("Большое яйцо!") Яйцо высокой птицы Яйцо высокой птицы- "There is bird inside." ("Внутри птица") Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовленное)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" ("Приготовленная птица. Отличный завтрак!") Инкубация яйца высокой птицы- "Little bird is trying to get out." ("Птичка пытается выбраться наружу.") Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (мертвое, поедание яйца)- "This egg is too crunchy." ("Это яйцо слишком хрустящее.") Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (слишком жарко)- "Is too hot for little bird!" ("Слишком жарко для птички!") Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (слишком холодно)- "Bird is like ice cube!" ("Птица словно кубик льда!") Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (осталось много времени)- "I wait for bird." ("Я жду птицу.") Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (осталось немного времени)- "Bird comes soon." ("Скоро появится птица.") Маленькая птица Маленькая птица- "Is very small bird." ("Очень маленькая птица") Маленькая птица (проголодалась)- "Small bird is hungry." ("Маленькая птица голодна") Маленькая птица (голодает)- "Small bird will die from starving. ("Маленькая птица умирает от голода") Небольшая птица Небольшая птица- "Hah! Not so tall." ("Ха! Не так высока.") Небольшая птица (проголодалась)- "Is hungry, and noisy." ("Голодная и шумная") Небольшая птица (голодает, атакует)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" ("Голодная, шумная и разгневанная!") 'Мобы - Боссы' Энт - "Is wood man!" ("Деревянный человек!") Живое бревно - "Creepy face log!" ("Бревно с жутким лицом!") Королева пауков - "Oh no! Walking bug house!" ("О нет! Ходячий жучий дом!") Паучья шляпа - "Is like smooch from giant bug." ("Это как поцелуй гиганского жука.") Циклоп-олень - "He looks mightier than me" ("На вид здоровей меня") Глаз циклопа - "Yuck yuck yuck!" ("Фу фу фу!") 'Мобы - Другие' Максвелл - "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" (Модный костюмчик моим мускулам не чета!) Свиной король - "Ha! Is good people!" (Ха! Свои люди!) Эбигейл - "Awww, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у нее маленький милый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' Мясо монстра- "It is not looking like food." ("Не похоже на еду.") Жареное мясо монстра- "I still do not want to eat this." ("Я всё ещё не хочу это есть.") Мясо- "Meat makes me strong!" ("Мясо делает меня сильным!") Жареное мясо- "I made meat good with fire!" ("Я сделал отличное мясо с помощью огня!") Окорочок- "I should gobble it." ("Я должен это съесть.") Жареный окорочок- "Now it's even tastier." ("Теперь стало ещё вкуснее.") Рыба- "Now I shall eat for a day!" ("Теперь я должен съесть её в течении дня!") Жареная рыба- "Grilled to perfection." ("Прожарена до совершенства") Кусочек мяса- "I need more meat!" ("Нужно больше мяса!") Жареный кусочек мяса- "It is even smaller cooked!" ("Жареный он стал даже меньше!") Хобот коалослона- "Is floppy nose." ("Гибкий нос.") Стейк из хобота коалослона- "Is cooked nose." ("Жареный нос.") Лягушачьи лапки- "Is delicacy in my country!" ("Это деликатес в моей стране!") Жареные лягушачьи лапки- "Is delicacy in my country!" ("Это деликатес в моей стране!") Вяленый кусочек мяса- "Looks like leather , taste like meat!" ("Выглядит как кожа, на вкус как мясо!") 'Еда - Фрукты' Гранат - "It looks like the inside of alien's brain." ("Как мозг пришельца изнутри.") Разрезаный гранат - "Haute cuisine!" Дуриан - "Oh it smells!" ("Ох, он воняет!") Вонючий дуриан- "Now it smells even worse!" ("Теперь он воняет ещё хуже") Питайя- "What a weird fruit." ("Какой странный фрукт") Приготовленная питайя- "Still weird." ("Всё ещё странный") Ягоды- "Is tasty!" ("Вкусно!") Приготовленные ягоды- "I don't think heat improved them" 'Еда - Овощи' Кукуруза - "High in fructose!" ("Богата фруктозой!") Попкорн - "High in fructose!" ("Богата фруктозой!") Морковь (в земле)- "The earth is making plantbabies." ("Земля делает овощедеток.") Морковь (собрана)- "Is food. I guess." ("Это еда. Полагаю.") Жареная морковь - "Mushy." ("Мягкая") Тыква - "It's as big as my head!" ("Большая как моя голова!") Жареная тыква - "How did it turn in to a pie..." ("Как она превращается в пирог?..") Баклажан - "It doesn't look like an egg." ("Не похож он на яйцо.") Приготовленный баклажан - "It's even less eggy." ("Еще менее яичен.") 'Еда - Блюда из казана' Индейка - "Mmmm." ("Мммм.") Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовил это сам!") 'Еда - Другое' Семена - "Too small too eat." ("Слишком малы для еды.") Семена (конкретных культур) - Жареные семена - "I cooked all the life out of'em." ("Выжарил всю жизнь из них.") Мёд - "Is yum!" ("Ням!") Лепестки- "These smell nice." ("Они хорошо пахнут.") Крылья бабочки - "No fly without wings!" ("Без крыльев не полетаешь!") Масло - "Is buttery, and taste like insect." ("Оно масленное и на вкус как насекомое.") Перегной - "Is ball of yuck!" ("Шматок бяки!") 'Разное' Рубин - "It's a...thing." ("Это... предмет") Путеводный жезл - " Is robot box." ("Робо-коробка") Клочок бороды - "Gross. These are not from my face." ("Жесткая. Она не с моего лица.") Навоз - "Smelly!" ("Вонючий!") Кладбищенские безделушки Остальное - "Is junk, I think." ("Я думаю, это хлам.") 'Режим Приключения' Failed- Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- Divining Rod Divining Rod (cold) Divining Rod (warm) Divining Rod (warmer) Divining Rod (hot) Divining Rod Base Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) Divining Rod Base (unlocked) Maxwell's Door Maxwell's Phonograph Maxwell's Light Maxwell's Toothtrap Maxwell's Toothrap (went off) Beemine (Maxwell's) Sick Wormhole 'Прочие фразы' Generic- "What is this thing?" Battlecry- "I will punch you!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" (Топ! Топ! Топ!) Battlecry (Pig)- "I am sorry, my friend!"(Прости, мой друг!) Battlecry (Spider)- "Die, Evil scary bug!"(Умри, Злой страшный жук!) Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!"(Я ещё сильней, страшный жук!) Leaving combat- "Ha! I win!"(Ха! Я выиграл!) Leaving combat (prey)- "You keep running!" (Убегай!) Leaving combat (Pig)- "I forgive you, pig man." (Я тебя прощаю, свинолюд) Leaving combat (Spider)- "He ran away from me."(Он убежал от меня.) Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "He knows I am stronger."(Он знает - Я сильней.) Факел (перегорел)- "Oh no! The light is gone!"(О нет! Свет пропал!) Бумеранг (ударился)- "Ow! Why did you hurt me, throwy stick?" (Ай! Кидальная палка, зачем бьёшься?) Закат- "The scary time is coming soon."("Скоро будет страшное время.") Свет- "I can see again!" ("Я снова могу видеть!") Темнота- "I cannot see! I am scared!" ("Я ничего не вижу! Я напуган!") Пытается сделать что-либо в темноте- "Help me! It is dark!" ("Помогите! Тут темно!") Failed to do something- "I am not mighty enough to do that." Failed to craft something- "I need to gather more things to make that." Trying to sleep during the day- "It's to bright out." Trying sleep near monsters- " Knocked out- "Ugh, my head!" Bees- " Ночной монстр- "Show yourself!" ("Покажись!") Grue (hurt by)- "Ow! It got me!" Pecked- "What I do to deserve this?" Слышит гончих- "I hear puppies!" (Слышу собачек!) Полный инвентарь- "My mighty arms can carry no more." (Мои могучие руки больше не унесут) Еда- "Yum!" ("Ням!") Eating (spoiled food)- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny." Eating (painful food)- "Oooooh. I have belly ache." Голодпн- "My mighty belly is empty!" Exiting a Wormhole- "It makes me feel alive!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "No animal here." Koalefant (found)- "Animal is close." Turning winter: "Life in the frozen wastes." Cold: "Brr! Is frosty!" Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи